Holiday Cheers Part 2
by Matt TH
Summary: The sequel to Holiday Cheers.


Disclaimer: For the record I didn't write the first one, but I DID get permission from the author to write a sequel. So you may notice a few differences in both our stories, this is because I am not the genius that wrote the first one, but I do have some fanfiction experience. I wrote like 20 stories that were posted mainly on my old forums, and will be posting more on my new forums (www.hamtarodreamsforums.tk). But maknig a new site has slowed me down some so I'm not sure when this is going to be published, I try to set a deadline for it, so hopefully right before Labor day if I can. But I can't give any promises, also you may notice in this story I don't make paragraphs. I do this for a simple reason, conveince for you and me, for 1 you will be able to spot chapter ends if you copied this story on a notepad to read it later. Convience for me because I can just write nonstop and not have to think about pressing enter much, so Ican focus on making this story somewhat long. Another thing, this story is rated T for: Coarse language, violence, and suggestive themes. I will take a minute to explain them all. 1. the language is not really of concern, because I wanted to make the characters more realistic, but if you feal uncofortable reading swears I advice you to skip over them, but I will not remove them because they express how the characters are truely fealling, I don't think you will be reading many stron words though. I think Panda is going to say the f word once, but thats about it, most of the time is Hell or damn. 2. the violence is to a minium, but somebody is going to die but I can't tell you who. 3. Suggestive themes: this one is pretty self explaintory. but I gotta put it here because there are some parts that semm...well... suggestive, but not to worry I'm not going to take it that far, and if I do I give NO details (PERVERTS!). So don't count on and sex scenes from me! I won't tell you about them, but if it has happened between 2 characters I will mearly point it out in a specail way that it happened. So this is good for people who can't take a joke. I'm also sorry to anyone I may offend, but this is the way it happened, and I'm not going to twist it around just for those of you who are easily offended! (Yeah I'm a jackass I know but I'm like Carlos Mencia, I got the right to free speech and I USE IT!) If you are easily offended or can't take a joke, then please don't read on. Another thing: I DON'T OWN HAMTARO OR ANY OF THE HAM-HAMS, if I did I would so make new episodes, and I would brag all day long! This story is dedicated to the writter of the first, THIS IS FOR YOU KATY! So without further adue, Holiday Cheers Part 2. Ya I know the name isn't that catchy p...

Holiday Cheers

Chapter One: Back Again

BUZZ! Hamtaro awoke to find his alarm going off like crazy. BUZZ! It went again. Hamtaro pressed the button and silenced the alarm. He looked up to see it was 7:00AM. "Why does school have to start so damn early?" He thought to himself. He got up and went to grab his toothbrush. He then noticed a note on his bathroom door. He read it quickly, still half asleep. It simply stated that Oxnard was using his bathroom because Pepper was using his. Hamtaro yawned as he threw the note away. He grabbed his toothbrush and headed to look for an empty bathroom. He knocked on Bijou's door. She was ussaly at school early so he didn't expect a response. He was right no one answered. He walked into the room and saw no one there. He walked into the bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror. He brushed his teeth quickly and was gazing at himself in the mirror. He pulled out a razor blade and began to shave his face. After he finished he put the razor down and hearda voice talk to him. "Iz zat you Hamtaro?" Asked a kind soft voice. Hamtaro knew who it belonged to. He looked over and saw Bijou poke her head out of the shower curtain. Hamtaro fealt a little embarrassed. But she simply smiled and spoke, "what did you come here to help me?" She said as she giggled. Hamtaro blushed. "Nah your a big girl you can handle yourself", he said with a smirk on his face. Bijou blushed madly as he said those words. Hamtaro rubed the back of his neck as he spoke, "I just came here to get ready for school, I didn't mean to disturb you", he stated. Bijou simply smiled, "It's ok Hamtaro I really don't mind", she said with a smile and a blush to match it. "Well I better get going to school then", Hamtaro said with a smile. Bijou leaned in and kissed him and he did the same. "I'll see you later ok?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou nodded, and he smiled and left the room. Before he went to school he wrote down some things on a list, a shopping list he had made. He grabbed Oxnard and Oxnard looked at him strangely. "What's up?" Oxnard asked confused. "I need you to get me some stuff today do you mind?" Hamtaro replied. Oxnard sighed and took the list. "Fishing hooks, christmas lights, what the hell do you need this stuff for?" Oxnard asked. Hamtaro rolled his eyes. "Just trust me on this Oxnard", Hamtaro said with a smile. Oxnard decided not to object and took the list and put it in his pocket. Oxnard headed towards the door and gave Pepper a good-bye kiss. Hamtaro then got on the bus that headed to the university. Hamtaro wasn't normaly this early so he accually saw Sandy and Maxwell on the bus. Sandy called him over with a hand gesture. Hamtaro did as told and sat next to them. "Hey Hamtaro, where's Bijou?" Sandy said. "She was running late and I was running early", Hamtaro said. Sandy laughed. "That's a first for both of you isn't it?" She said. Hamtaro rolled his eyes. Sandy looked at him and smiled though. "So you ready for midterms Hamtaro?" Maxwell asked. Hamtaro sighed and replied, "not really, even though they are next week arn't they?" Hamtaro asked. Maxwell nodded in agreement to Hamtaro's question. Hamtaro just sighed. "So how are you and Bijou anyway?" Sandy asked trying to change the subject seeing as it was upsetting Hamtaro. "I mean have yo guys... Well you know..." Sandy said with a smirk on her face. "Sorry but I don't kiss and tell Sandy." Hamtaro said in a more serious face. Sandy laughed and said nothing more. Maxwell sort of laughed at this idea as well. Hamtaro just rolled his eyes. He knew he was in for a long day at school. When the bus finnaly arrived he sat at his desk. Stan was in the back just looking around as ussaul. He noticed Hamtaro was day dreaming yet again. He then looked and saw Bijou wave to him, Hamtaro smiled and waved back. Stan then just ignored them. Just as the class ended Stan went out in the hall waiting for the others to go to lunch. He noticed Hamtaro and Bijou hadn't forgotten there lunch meeting, as they were standing right there. But what they were doing made Stan laugh to himself. "Don't you two think this is an awkward place to be making out?" Stan laughed. Hamtaro and Bijou stopped and looked over at him. "Well it is now that you spoiled it" Hamtaro said. Stan laughed. Stan then saw the others coming closer. They all said there hellos, and good mornings as they headed to the lunch room. Stan still laughing inside about what he witnessed, between Hamtaro and Bijou.

Chapter Two: Changes

Days had passed, and things wern't the same. Hamtaro walked into the apartment as Bijou standing behind him yelling. Hamtaro was ignoring her. "Hamtaro how can you be so stupid!" Bijou yelled. Hamtaro ignored her. "Where's the fire?" Boss asked. Bijou gave him an angry look. Sandy who was home sick was standing there with Boss, raised an eyebrow suggesting she was curious as well. "Why you home so early school close?" Sandy asked. Bijou's face turned even angrier. "Hamtaro got suspended." Bijou stated. "Whoa! Suspended! What did he do!" Sandy asked. Boss seemed to have a suprised expression on his face too. Bijou looked at Hamtaro then back at them. "He got caught smoking", Bijou stated. Bijou spit out the coffee he was dirnking. "Smoking? Are you serious?" Sandy asked. "Yeah it's true", Hamtaro said turning away. "What the hell v'were you thinking Hamtaro?" Bijou yelled with her ussual French accent. Normally Hamtaro would admire this but figured now wasn't the best time. "I don't want to talk about it", Hamtaro said. Bijou's face grew even angrier, "Well I do!" She yelled. "Well then you talk about it alone." Hamtaro said as he closed the door to his room behind him. "Wow this is bad isn't it", Sandy said. Bijou frowned and nodded at Sandy's question. Sandy with a worried look on her face put her hand on Bijou back to comfort her. Bijou smiled weakly and muttered an unhearable, "z'thank you" to Sandy. Sandy understood though. Just then they both heard the door open, and in walked a rather disturbed Panda. Panda stormed off into his room and slammed the door. Pashmina followed after he had gone out of sight. "What's wrong with Panda?" Sandy asked. Pashmina frowned and stated, "I don't know but he won't even talk to me about it." Sandy looked a little confused. "He's been acting really strange for the past few days", Pashmina added. "Hamtaro is acting strange as well", Bijou said. "He was suspended for smoking." Bijou added to her already upsetting statement. "That's terrible!" Pashmina said. "I know and I don't know what to do." Bijou said with a frown. The trio began to think of a solution to both the problems. "I think Hamtaro is just stressed", came the voice of Oxnard. The girls all looked over at him. "He should be fine just give him some time", Oxnard added with a smile. "Maby your right", said Sandy. "But what about Panda?" Asked Pashmina. "Well perhaps something at work got to him, since Hamtaro is suspended anyway, why don't you have him go to work with Panda tommorow?" Oxnard asked. "That's a great idea!" Pashmina said, admiring Oxnard's advice. Oxnard smiled at the praise he was recieving. Bijou perked up seeing that perhaps the problems would just blow over. "v'Well zince v'your in a giving mood Oxnard what is Hamtaro giving me for Valetine'z Day?" She asked with curiousity and a giggle. Oxnard frowned, "I really don't know Bijou, he hasn't even mentioned it, although he did request some strange items a couple days ago." Oxnard informed. Bijou's smile was gone now,"so he didn't say anything about it?" Bijou asked. "'Fraid not", Oxnard said. "Don't worry about it girl, I'm sure he's going to do something really cool!" Sandy said with enthuasim. Oxnard left the girls alone to their bussiness. "Well I asked Hamtaro couple of days ago but he said nothing, but I have to know like, are you two well you know?" Sandy said with curiousity. Bijou giggled and replied,"zorry, but no zuch thing haz happened between us, I can only dream." Bijou said with a laugh. Sandy smiled, "Well the time will come, but you know how curious I get, can't resist." Sandy said. Bijou just giggled and nodded. Just then they saw Panda come out of his room. They all looked at each other and nodded. They got up and the rest of the appartment members got up and followed the girls lead. "Panda can we like have a word?" Sandy asked. "Well I..." Panda started but was cut off. "You've been acting really strange and we just want to know if something is wrong", said Pashmina. "I..." Panda started again but was once again interupted by Oxnard this time. "You can tell us anything Panda right guys?" He said. Everyone was talking and agrees with what Oxnard had just said. Panda looked from person to person franticly. He fealt his heartrate increase and sweat began to run down his neck. As the group continued to talk he fealt a headache come forth. He couldn't take the pain. It began to rush through the veins in his head incredibly fast. Finnaly he just wanted silence from them all. "Everybody..." He said in a quiet tone. "Just...Shut...the...Fuck...UUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" He then yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled. Panda pushed throguh the crowd and headed out the door. Hamtaro cahsed after him. "What is his problem?" Stan asked. "I don't know, maby it's his period! Har-Har!" Howdy said. Everyone stared at him angrily. "Well it was just a joke ya'll!" Howdy said is his deffence. Dexter mearly rolled his eyes. Outside Panda sat on a bench as Hamtaro aproached. "Panda this isn't about, well you know..." He said. "No it has nothing to do with that, Hamtaro." Panda stated. "Well ok then I guess..." Hamtaro said unsure, while lighting a ciggarette. As Hamtaro exhaled Panda spoke. "Hamtaro?" Hamtaro looked up. "Hm?" He replied. "You and I are the only ones that know about that right?" Panda asked. "Yeah I wouldn't tell a soul Panda." Hamtaro said taking another puff. "Not even Bijou?" Panda nagged on. "No, not even her." Hamtaro said getting annoyed. "Good because you know what will happen if you tell right?" Panda stated. Hamtaro sensing old conversations coming up agreed not wanting to hear the rest. "Hamtaro", Panda said. Hamtaro looked back one last time. "Thanks man, your a good friend." Panda said. Hamtaro just nodded and walked off tossing his ciggarette butt into the snow. What had he gotten himself into?

Chapter Three: What's Wrong with Panda?

The next day Hamtaro had acompanyed Panda to the workshop he worked at. Bijou was worried because Hamtaro being in the mood he was would more then for sure make things worse, so she decided she had to come with them. She told Sandy to tell the school she was sick. She didn't like lieing, but she she had no choice, and she was to upset about Panda to care. Upon arriving at the shop Panda reached in his pocket for the keys, as he mumbled, "Let me open it",in a rather unpleasant tone. He mumbled something else that sounded like a curse but nor Bijou or Hamtaro could hear what, and didn't say anything. Panda opened the door and turned the lights on. Hamtaro and Bijou both grabbed tool belts in hopes of lighting Panda's work. Panda went into the back room to work on some table he was making. Hamtaro looked and saw it was a fine mahogany table. Hamtaro and Bijou stood behind the counter. Bijou kept starring at Panda who couldn't notice her for he was to busy working. She heard him yell,"Damn" a few times but she just figured he missed a nail or something. Bijou looked more worried as she starred. She knew it was rude to stare but she couldn't help herself. Hamtaro not really paying much attention to Bijou or Panda sat with his elbow on the counter daydreaming. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ciggarrete. He flicked his lighter and lit it. As he inhaled Bijou gave him an angry look. Hamtaro looked at her confused. She then pointed, and Hamtaro looked to see what she wanted. He then saw she was pointing to the "NO SMOKING" sign in the window. Hamtaro sighed and put out his ciggarete and threw it in the trash. Bijou gave him a very angry look but she didn't saw anything. Hamtaro ignored her scolding him and rolled his eyes. She rolled her eyes as well and focused them back on Panda. Hamtaro bumped her with his elbow. She looked over at him. He tilted his head suggesting she go talk to him. Bijou nodded and went and sat next to Panda who just yelled a nasty curse as he hit his finger with his hammer. "Panda do you want some help?" Bijou asked, attempting to start conversation. "Just go and stand behind the counter please." Panda said in a tense voice. Bijou frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. "If there's anything you need..." She said, but was cut off. Panda pushed her hand off of his shoulder. "Don't touch me." He said in a more tense voice and continued hammering. She noticed he was leaving deep dents into the table. She backed up a little and replied, "whatever you say Panda." Hamtaro put his hand over his face and shook his head in a gesture of defeat. Bijou just forwned and stood behind the counter. Hamtaro sat and thought for several minutes. He knew Panda wasn't the only one going through some changes. But he then fealt guilty thinking about himself when Panda needed more help then he did. He sighed and Bijou just looked at him. Not saying anything she turned away. Hamtaro attempted to think of ways to cheer Panda up. He thought perhaps he should make him something for a change, but then remembered he was terrible with woodwork. As he thought about this he laughed to himself remembering when he last attempted to make something, and ended up leaving a hole in the wall. Bijou didn't notice his small laugh. He figured she was more worried about Panda then he was. He admired that about her, how she cared for other's well being over her own, although he wouldn't mind making her feal good every once in a while. This fealt rather strange for him sitting there ignoring his own girlfriend and her doing likewise. He wanted to hug her and make her feal better but dismissed the idea in fear she might still be mad at him. Bijou was simply sitting and thinking to herself. Hamtaro thought deeply himself as well. A thought then popped into his head. He could get Pashmina, she would cheer Panda up. He looked at his watch seeing it was 2:43PM. She would be out of school by now. "I'm going to get Pashmina", he declared. Bijou stood up and nodded. "I'm sure Pashmina v'would cheer him up", replied Bijou in her cute French accent. Hamtaro nodded in agreement. He leaned in to kiss her goodbye but she turned away. He pulled back made a nasty look and walked out, for he knew what was going on. Bijou waited patiently for Hamtaro's return. at 2:57PM Hamtaro came in with Pashmina. Bijou smiled at the task Hamtaro acomplished. She wanted to run up and kiss him but remembering she was still mad at him decided not to for she agreed to herself she wouldn't untill he quit smoking. Hamtaro guided Pashmina behind the counter. Bijou smiled at Pashmina and gave Hamtaro an angry look. Hamtaro simply looked away. Pashmina was confused at their behavior towards each other, but she said ntohing and ignored them. Shepeeked in the back room to find a hard working Panda that had sweat down his neck. Hamtaro made a gesture suggesting that she shoudl talk to him. Pashmina looked at Bijou, who nodded in agreement. Pashmina smiled and went in. She sat next to Panda, and put her hand on his which was holding a hammer. He put the hammer down. "Pashmina I really don't ave time for this." He said. "Panda please talk to me, tell me what's wrong, I can't help if you don't tell me." Pashmina said in a worried voice. Panda not looking up went and grabbed a nail gun from the wall and was using it on the table. "Nothing is wrong", he said in an angered voice, with a face to match it. "Panda we both know that isn' true. Now please tell me." Pashmina naged. Panda missed a shot and clenched his fists tighter. He mumbled something and Pashmina asked,"huh?" Well this wasn't her brightest idea for Panda then became enraged. "GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" He yelled standing up. Pashmina stood up tears in her eyes. "Panda your scaring me." She said fighting back more tears. "I said get out!" He yelled swinging the nail gun around. "Panda..." She began. Panda only got more enraged by this. "Fine allow me to escort you to the door", he said. He held up the nail gun and shot it at her. The nailed just missed her as she screamed. "Are you out of your mind?" She yelled. "Get out!" Panda yelled as more shots just missed her. She ran back into the front room Hamtaro and Bijou looked exetremely confused as she was screaming. "You two get out too!" Panda yelled. He shot a shot and hit Hamtaro in the arm. "Ah damn it! You crazy basterd have you lost it!" Hamtaro yelled. "Get out now!" Panda yelled again. Hamtaro, Bijou, and Pashmina raced out the door. Panda lowered the nail gun. Hamtaro pulled the nail out of his arm. "Ah damn it!" He cursed. Bijou took a look at it. Bijou ripped off a peice of cloth she had fro mthe shop and licked it and rubbed off some of the blood. Hamtaro, Bijou and Pashmina all looked back at the shop. What had gotten into Panda?

Chapter Four: Panda's Threat

Hamtaro was finnaly aloud to go back to school, but the school had told him he was not to smoke on school grounds again. Hamtaro agreed to this arangement, knowing he probably won't follow it. He awoke that morning to see Panda had not left for work yet. This made Hamtaro feal a little uneasy, but he always fealt uneasy around Panda these days. He then saw Bijou grab her bag and head to the door. She looked back at him and smiled. This hadn't helped at all, only making him more uneasy, knowing about how Bijou fealt towards him right now. Of course he wasn't to proud of himself ethor, but he was only human he had needs too. He watched as Bijou simply walked out the door. He looked over at Panda who hadn't noticed Hamtaro. Hamtaro simply ignored Panda trying to put his mind on other things. He then noticed Oxnard and Pepper talking. He hadn't realized that she was still in town, he figured she would probably be going home after Valentine's Day. He then thought nothing of it and sighed. He walked out the door and ran up to the bus stop. He saw Maxwell and Sandy waiting for the bus as well. Sandy had been wearing the new jacket Maxwell bought her. Hamtaro laughed inside at this. He stood next to them and lit a ciggarete. Sandy looked up at him worried. Hamtaro tryed to ignore her but then looked down into her sad eyes. Hamtaro sighed and looked away. "Hamtaro when are you going to defeat this problem?" Sandy asked. Hamtaro sighed and looked down at her. Hamtaro frowned. "What's happening to you Hamtaro?" Sandy asked. Hamtaro gazed at her, he knew perfectly well what was wrong. He would love nothing better than to confess everything to Sandy, but the thought of Panda made him decide against it. Hamtaro simply frowned and looked away. "You guys ever wonder what it's like to die?" Hamtaro asked. Sandy looked puzzled and Maxwell peeked over. "Die?" Sandy asked. "Yeah you know as in not living anymore?" Hamtaro said. Sandy rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean but why? I mean this is a rather strange thought don't you think?" She said. "Did someone you know die Hamtaro?" Maxwell asked, "because dealing with death can be hard", he added. Hamtaro shook his head. "No no one I know died guys, I was just thinking what it would be like when I die." Hamtaro said. "Hamtaro don't worry about it that won't be happening for a long time, you worry like way to much dude", Sandy reassured him with a smile. Hamtaro smiled back and exhaled smoke. He tossed his ciggarete butt aside as the bus pulled up. They all got on the bus and payed the fare. Hamtaro sat across from Sandy and Maxwell. Maxwell had his arm around Sandy, as sort of a sense of ownership. This thought made Hamtaro smile but at the same time, it saddened him. He longed to have that feeling towards Bijou. He knew he was being selfish lately. He didn't even know if his reason was acceptable anymore, but at this point he was more afraid for his own well being then anyone else's. He was scared of what could happen to him fronm this point on. It was truely anyone's game at this point. When the bus stopped Maxwell helped Sandy get off and into the school. Hamtaro sat and watched them and smiled. He then realized he had to get off too. He rushed to the bus door, he didn't want to be late on his first day back. As he bursted through the door he hit something and fell over. He stood up rubbing his head. He looked up rubbing his head to see what he ran into. To his suprise it was a young girl. She was about his age, with blue eyes and long white hair. She had a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. She also had a pentagram necklace. He figured she was Pagen or something. "Um sorry, I was in a hurry and I wasn't thinking, and..." Hamtaro started but he was interrupted. "Hey don't sweat it. It was my fault for not paying attention." She said. Hamtaro offered his hand to help her up. She accepted his offer and he pulled her to her feet. "My name is Kelly", she said offering her hand. Hamtaro shook it, "Hamtaro", he told her. "You live around here?" Hamtaro asked. "Yeah, I moved here about a month ago", she said. "Oh what do you do?" He asked. "I do some... Observational work..." She said. "Really, would love to check that out sometime, but right now I gotta get to school." Hamtaro said. "Yeah I do too", she said with a smile. Hamtaro watched as she headed towards the school, and realized he should do likewise. In school Bijou sat in class watching Hamtaro. She noticed he looked at the clock every few minutes. She was worried about him. The class let out and it was time for lunch. Hamtaro walked out of the classroom, the rest of the group following. He looked and noticed Panda standing there next to the classroom door. "Panda what are you doing here?" Pashmina asked confused fidling with her scarf which was to tight at the moment. "I came to talk to Hamtaro you guys just run along", he said with a smile. Pashmina was happy to see him smile, for he hadn't in a long time, this gave her some hope to the fact he might be cheering up. The group left to lunch except Hamtaro. Panda called him to go outside with him. Hamtaro sighed and did as told. When they reached outside, Hamtaro lit a ciggarete. "So what's going on Panda?" Hamtaro asked. Hamtaro noticed as soon as the others left his smile had gone with them. "You know damn right what's going on", Panda said in a furious voice. "I don't quite follow", Hamtaro replied. "I can see you slipping Hamtaro, you'd better not tell", Panda said still furious. "Panda this is to much, I can't take it anymore, I gotta come clean, this thing is changing me, I don't know how much longer I can last." Hamtaro said in a saddened voice. Panda frowned and looked up with his furious look again. "Hamtaro, your my friend and I didn't want to have to do this, but if you tell anyone... So help me God I will kill you where you stand!" He said in a very enraged voice. Hamtaro saw this coming, he hadn't expect Panda to understand. "You got that!" He yelled. Hamtaro nodded tossing his ciggarete aside. As Panda began to walk away he turned back, "Oh and if you try and get the police, or leave town, I'll just have to kill your little girlfriend too won't I?" He said in a much calmer voice. "I'm glad we had the chance to talk Hamtaro", he said with a smile, as if all of that didn't even happen. Panda finnaly disapeared. Hamtaro knew Panda would threaten his life, but Bijou's now? This was to much, he didn't know what to do. He already knew the game they were playing, but Panda had just changed the rules.

Chapter Five: New Kid on the Block

Hamtaro layed on his bed, with his thoughts racing. Things have been more complicated now more then ever. He wanted it all to end, but he knew and end wasn't in sight for his problem. He wanted it all to go away, but he knew it wouldn't. How could Panda say those things to Hamtaro as if he was just a common peice of street trash. But what made it even worse was now he had threatened Bijou's life. He couldn't allow it. He knew he had to draw the line somewhere, but he was to afraid to for his love for Bijou got in the way. He loved Bijou to much to rick her life in this situation. He then thought about her a little more. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to see her face again, he wanted to hold her again, but he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. How he longed for her soft arms around him. He then knew this was no time to be longing for Bijou's affection. He had to think of a way to stop Panda. He knew what Panda was capable of. And he knew that he really would kill him if he crossed his path again. He fealt so guilty though, he simply HAD to tell someone to ease his pain. But who could he tell that wouldn't let Panda know? He then thought about the girl he ran into at the school. "Kelly! She doesn't even know Panda she would understand." He thought. He then fealt a little guilty, dragging someone else into this, but his fear and confusion overshadowed his guilt. He then made his way to where Kelly said she lived. She looked at the house she lived in. It was rather plain, it had nothing to make it stand out. He then reached and knocked on the door. He heard the voice of a young lady tell him to come in. He knew this voice belonged to Kelly. He opened the door to see Kelly scooping up some photos into a file. SHe put the file on the table and madea gesture suggesting for him to sit down. He understood and did so. She offered him some tea and he accepted thankfully, even though he wasn't really that thirsty. The tea was warm and tasted a little bitter, he didn't really care though. Taking another sip he lowered the cup into his hands. Kelly looked at him with and eyebrow raised. "Kelly have you ever seen a friend do something bad?" Hamtaro asked. "How bad?" She asked with an eyebrow raised still. Hamtaro sat and explained the whole story to her. (Ya I know I'm not revealing what Hamtaro knows about Panda till later. Suffer!) She sat up and nodded in understandment. "What should I do, if I tell he will kill me, but if I tell the police he will kill Bijou, and if I don't tell at all, he will more then likely kill us both." Hamtaro said confused. Kelly set her cup down and looked at him. "This truely is a troubling problem, I wish I could help more but I really have never been in such a perdicament." Kelly replied. "you have helped, I just needed to tell someone is all..." Hamtaro said with a frown. Kelly smiled and helped him up. "Oh it will be alright this will all blow over sooner or later. Well I have stuff to do so I'll see you later Hamtaro." She said with a smile. As she walked him to the door he noticed something fall out of her pocket as she shut it behind him. He picked it and and gazed at it. It was a picture of the apartment they lived at. He noticed out front Him, Boss, Bijou and Panda were talking. "What would she have this for?" He thought to himself. "She must be a photographer, I saw a few cameras and she was putting photos away." He thought again. "Yeah that must be it, maby she went to go see the appartment that day I told her about it." and with that he dismissed the thought and tucked the picture away into his pocket. It was a cool Saturday so he decided to walk home. When he finnaly reached there he opened the front door. He saw Sandy and Pashmina talking, and Bijou sitting with a worried look on her face. Dexter and Howdy were argueing, but that was predictable. He looked back at the girls. Then he saw Sandy elbow Bijou and pointed towards Hamtaro. Bijou looked to see what she wanted, then noticed Hamtaro standing there. Bijou stood up and walked over to him. She had a worried look on her face. "Where have you been Hamtaro, you've been gone all day." She asked worried. "I was over at that new girl Kelly's place." Hamtaro replied. "Oh", Bijou said in a saddened tone. He could tell she was jealous. "Hamtaro do you know something your not telling us about Panda?" Pashmina said. Hamtaro could feal sweat on his neck. "Nothing at all why do you ask?" He lied. "Well as the days pass he is getting, meaner, angrier, more violent, and I can hear him turning in his sleep." she said. Hamtaro fealt guilty hiding what he knew from Pashmina, because he could tell how worried she was, and noticed dried tears and red eyes, suggesting she had been crying. But he knew he couldn't tell her, so he simply shook his head. "Hamtaro, I'm a little worried about you too, smoking, swearing, and you get home so late, and sometimes you stay up all night, is something wrong?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro fealt even more guilty. "No it's nothing Bijou don't worry about me." He said. He loved how she worried about others more then herself, and he wished he were more like her. She gave him a very sad look. He would love nothing more but to take her in his arms and embrace her, but that would only make things harder. He could feal sorrow begin to fill his mind. He then smiled at Bijou weakly and made some excuse to leave. He rushed to his room, and shut the door behind him and sat down with his back against it. Tears ran down him face, he looked up and saw a mirror. He gazed at the person staring back at him. He had orange and white hair, and blue eyes. His face was young and handsome. and the more he looked at the person in the mirror, the more he was disgusted by him. "Look at you." He said. "Look what you've become, your a terrible person..."

Chapter Six: A Not so Happy Birthday

It was January 31st, the last day of the month. The residents of the appartment had thrown a party for Snoozer. They knew Snoozer's birthday was on the 14th, but they all had forgotten due to the recent exents. So they decided it was only fair if they threw one now. Snoozer didn't mind a belated birthday, in fact he couldn't even remember his own birthday. All the residents were there that day, Howdy and Dexter even stopped argueing which is not normal for them. The group sat around the table in Boss' room as Snoozer blue out the candles on the cake. "Gosh I'm winded..." Snoozer said in a tired voice. The group all laughed at the tired Snoozer. Their laughter didn't last very long though, suddenly the laughter came to a hault. Through the door walked Panda. Panda gazed around. "What's everyone staring at?" Panda asked. They all turned back to their bussiness. "Hamtaro v'what iz he doing here?" Bijou asked worried. "Relax Bijou he's not hurting anyone." Hamtaro replied. "I sure hope he doesn't ruin zee party", Bijou said. "Don't worry about it." Hamtaro replied. Panda walked over and their conversation ended as they walked away. Panda knew what they were talking about. Panda looked over casting and angry expression at Hamtaro. Hamtaro fealt sweat trickle down his neck. He wiped the sweat off his neck and looked away. "Panda the others are like scared of you ya know?" Sandy stated. Panda ignored her comment. "Panda?" Sandy asked again. Again Panda ignored her. "Hello?" She asked. Panda became quite irritated and lashed out at her. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. Sandy inched away and all the others looked in his direction. "Enough just leave me alone got it?" Panda yelled. "I don't know what's like gotten into you but I don't like it one bit", Sandy said enraged. Sandy stormed off and Maxwell went to comfort her. "Is something wrong Panda?" Hamtaro asked, already knowing. "Go to Hell Hamtaro", Panda replied. Hamtaro simply walked away, he didn't want to make a scene here, at Snoozer's bithday party, was not the place for this. "Panda why don't you leave?" Hamtaro asked in an angered tone. Panda stopped and faced Hamtaro. "You want me to leave?" Panda asked in a tense voice. "Yes. Yes I do." Hamtaro said. "Fine consider me gone" Panda said. Panda then picked up his jacket and walked out the door. "Panda!" Pashmina called after, but Panda was already gone. "Good riddance if you ask me", Howdy said. Hamtaro fealt bad for Pashmina, but he knew he had to have gotten rid of Panda somehow, today just wasn't the day for this. Pasmina frowned as she sat back down. Hamtaro knew she would feal better later, but now he fealt really guilty. Bijou simply looked at him and looked away. He knew she was still mad, and that probably didn't help any. Hamtaro sat in deep thought. Why was all this bad stuff happening to him? Was he just in all the wrong places at all the wrong times? Or was he chosen to do this? The whole fate versus logic theory filled Hamtaro's head. The doorbell on the first floor then broke his chain of thought. "I'll get it", He muttered. Bijou nodded in understanding. He went down the stairs to the first floor and opened the door. To his suprise there were two police officers there. "Excuse me sir, is there a Pashmina her?" The first officer asked. Hamtaro froze at the officer, but at the same time was relieved, he thought they had coem to talk to him about Panda. He just couldn't lie to a cop, and he knew it. "What's going on Hamtaro?" Asked Pashmina's voice. Hamtaro turned and saw the rest of the group had come down as well to see what was up. "Are you Pashmina?" Said the second officer. "Yes I am what's the problem officer?" She asked. "Ma'am we are gonig to have to take you down to the station for questioning." Said the first officer. "Questioning about what?" She asked. "We will tell you when we get there", said the first officer again. Pashmina nodded and aprove, and went with the officer. Hamtaro knew he was in deep now, it was only a matter of time before they would come for him, but how long untill hisfate was seeled?

Chapter Seven: A Night To Remember

Hamtaro layed on his bed, eyes wide open thinking. If the police were to question everyone in the appartment then they would do so to him too. He knew he would crack if they asked him. He had no idea where Panda was, for he hadn't returned when he stormed off. What would happen if the police found out? He figured he should talk to Panda about what they would tell the police. Hamtaro figured that was the only thing he could do for now. He wondered what happened to Pashmina. What had they been asking her? He only feared the worst that they knew someone in the appartment commited a crime. Hamtaro was truely worried, he wondered if Pashmina was involved, but then relized Pashmina wouldn't hurt a fly let alone commit a crime. As he sat in deep thought he heard a small sniffle. He turned to see where the sniffles had come from. He heard them again. He got up and heard them coming from pashmina's room. He then knew who was crying, none other then Penelope. He cracked open the door to see it was her. He walked in the room slowly and stood next to her bed. "Penelope?" He said. She stopped her crying and sniffed as she looked up at him. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Penelope sniffed and wiped off her tears. "I miss my sister what happens if she goes to jail?" She asked. "Oh Penelope she won't go to jail the police just wanted to talk to her, she didn't do anything bad", Hamtaro assured her, for he knew who the police really wanted. "I can't sleep knowing Pashmina is in trouble", Penelope said with a sniff. "It's ok Penelope, how about I tell you a story to help you sleep?" Hamtaro asked. "Okay", Penelope said with a sniff. Hamtaro pulled a chair up and sat in it backwards. "Ok, let's see", Hamtaro said. "Once upon a time", He began, "there was a brave warrior who went into the tombs of the barrows brothers and robbed the armor of Verac the defiled, he took Verac's armor and claimed to be the strongest warrior ever. He wore a Large helmet, and deadly flail, with a strong brassard, and a plated skirt and-" He was interupted. "He wore a skirt!" Penelope asked. "Back in the midle ages skirts were worn by men because they were lighter then plate legs", Hamtaro explained. "Oh ok go on..." Penelope said. "Anyway, this warrior became the greatest knight who ever lived, he fought hundreds of battles and never lost. The knight then heard of two kingdoms, one of air named Aria, and one of earth and evil named Gaia. Gaia had declared they wanted to anex the kingdom of Aria to there vast empire. Aria deneyed the anex and Gaia imediantly declared war and said they would send their vast army to waste Aria. Aria's had a poor army and Gaia's army was the most feared in all the lands. Te knight came to Aria and spoke with the queen and told her that he alone wold defeat the entire Gaia army. The other knights mocked him and said he had a death wish, claiming it impossible. The queen issued her army to go and fight Gaia. The army went to the battlefield only to find Gaia had sent in more troops then them. Gaia obliterated all of Aria's forces, and when all hope seemed lost the Knight showed up. He said he wasn't scared of the army and drew his flail and ran into battle. Many men tryed to slay him but all failed. Within several minutes the knight had defeated the entire gaia army. The Queen came down from her castle to see the knight who they had doughted. The knight stood there with his flail lowered as he stood next to all the dead soldiers he had slain. The knight lowered his helmet and gazed at the queen. The queen stood with amazment at what he had done. Just then an enemy archer had used his last breath to shoot an arrow at the queen, but the knight jumped in front of it. The arrow peirced his chest and he fell over. The queen ran over to hi mand held him up. The knight looked into her eyes and smiled. She did the same. She leaned in and kissed him, then right there and then he died in her arms. The End" Hamtaro finished. "Good night Penelope", he said as he kissed her forehead. As he stood up Penelope called back to him. "Hamtaro, that wasn't a happy ending", Penelope said. "You know Penelope not all of them are", he replied. "Hamtaro?" She asked. "Yes?" He answered. "Thanks." Penelope thanked. "You really are growing up arn't you?" Hamtaro said with a smile as he turned out hte light. Penelope nodded off into a sleep. After Hamtaro returned to his room he didn't know about a mysteriously hidden Bijou that had just listened to the whole thing. "Aww how sweet of him..." She said.

Chapter Eight: The Getaway

The next morning Pashmina had returned from the police station, she had not been arrested and said they only asked her about the others. Hamtaro had grown moe worried about this considering the police were onto where he was. He figured they would eventually catch up to him, and find out what Panda did. Things were changing fast. He was sure when the police talked to Pashmina, they were asking about him and Panda. Although Pashmina denys it, he knows it is some kind of police secrecy. It was only a matter of time now. He knew he would get caught soon. But suddenly this all didn't matter to him as he caught eye of Bijou. He hadn't talked to her alot since their fight, and he still longed to be with her. He wanted to hold her, but he was to ashamed of himself and walked out the door instead. Bijou didn't notice. Panda still hadn't gotten back, but he told Boss to tell him when he did. He tryed calling Panda's cellphone but got a "Phone disconnected" Message. "That's weird why would he disconnect his cellphone?" Hamtaro thought. Hamtaro was starting to get angry for he needed to talk to Panda right away. He then called his phone atthe appartment and it was disconnected. Enraged he called his workphone, and it too was disconnected. "Damn it!" Hamtaro yelled and threw his cellphone. He reached into his pocket and lit a ciggarete. As he smoked he heard something towards the bushes. He walked closer as he put out his ciggarete. He leaned in towards the bushes. He looked inside them and found nothing. Then suddenly from behind him, someone put him in a headlock and pulled out a gun. "Alright what did you tell them!" The voice yelled. Hamtaro knew the voice was Panda's. "Do I have to kill you and your little girlfreind too?" Panda asked. "I didn't tell them anything they wanted to talk to Pashmina." Hamtaro said calmly. "You didn't say anything to her did you?" Panda asked enraged. "No I didn't" Hamtaro said calmly. "I can't hear you!" Panda yelled. "No I Didn't!" Hamtaro yelled. Panda lowered his gun. "Good", he said more calmly. "Here take this", Panda said handing Hamtaro a knife. "What's this for?" Hamtaro asked. "Look Hamtaro this game just got a lot more intense, we are going to need the right tools to keep playing, and that's one of them." Panda stated. "When will this end Panda?" Hamtaro asked. "I don't know..." Panda said. Hamtaro sighed and put the knife inside his shirt. "Now what?" Hamtaro asked. "Well the police are going to want an alibi, we'd best come up with one." Panda said. "You were with me at my room in the apparment the whole time got it?" Panda said. Hamtaro nodded in agreement, as he lit another ciggarete. "You know those things will kill you", Panda said. Hamtaro gave him a look, "Oh THESE will kill me? I thought you would do that." He said. Panda made a nasty face and looked away. "Put your hands up!" a voice on a megaphone was heard. "Shit!" Panda said. "Come on we gotta get the hell out of here!" He yelled. Hamtaro ran with Panda as he hopped into a nearby car and hotwired it. Panda drove through the now hoarde of police trying to stop them. Hamtaro watched as Panda drived. "Dude come on enough is enough, just give yourself up already I'll testify with you and maby they will lower the charges, what do you say?" Hamtaro said. Panda drove faster and simply replied, "I for one choose death." Hamtaro siged. Sudddenly the car came to a dead end and the police caught up behind them. "Damn it!" Panda yelled as he hit the steering wheel. "Hamtaro, will you look after Pashmina for me?" Panda said in a more serious tone. Hamtaro nodded in aproval. "Hamtaro I'm sorry for getting you involved in this, I mean you didn't do anything it's me. It's me." Panda added. The police were yelling for him to get out of the car, buy Panda ignored them. "Don't worry I'll visit you in jail everyday man, I'll bring Pashmina too." Hamtaro said. Panda smiled, it was the first time Hamtaro had seen a smile on his face in ages. "I'm not going to jail Hamtaro." Panda said. "What's your big plan?" Hamtaro asked. Panda pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hamtaro. "Get out of the car", he said harshley. Hamtaro did as told and got out. Panda grabbed Hamtaro and held his gun up to his head. "Ok, no one move or he gets it!" Panda yelled. "Don't add murder to your crimes!" One of the officers yelled. Panda navigated around the officers with Hamtaro still as a hostage. "Good bye Hamtaro", He wispered, "remember to take care of Pashmina for me, and tell her I said I'm sorry", he added. "Also tell her I love her", Panda said. Hamtaro looked at the seriousness of Panda's face and simply nodded. As Panda put further distance between himself and the officers he still held Hamtaro. "I'll always be with you in spirit", Panda said as he threw Hamtaro and ran. The police gave chase to Panda. One of the officers came to Hamtaro and helped him up and asked if he was ok. Hamtaro simply nodded and looked at where Panda had ran. One of the officers came back to report. "He got away some where in the woods sir." He said. The other officer sighed and looked at Hamtaro. "Did you know anything about this son?" He asked. "No sir, we were just friends having a little get together at the park." Hamtaro lied. The officer looked supicious but since he had no proof sent Hamtaro home. Hamtaro headed back home and looked back at the woods where Panda had fled. He knew Panda would be back soon, the police wouldn't keep him away and Hamtaro knew that, Panda would be keeping and eye on him as always. Hamtaro headed back towards the appartment building, knowing he was in Panda's ever watchfull eye and he couldn't excape.

Chapter Nine: A Time of Confusion

What had happened only two days ago? Thing's I thought I knew are a lie. Panda a run away from the law, and Hamtaro a hostage? How can this be? What is going on? How is Hamtaro involved in all this? What did Panda do? Who is next? These were all questions that raced through Bijou's mind as she stared at the cieling, these questions were also comon thought of the others. Bijou worried about what would happen to Panda, but mostly about Hamtaro. She wanted to tell him about how much she was worried but she simply couldn't. She hadn't talked to Hamtaro for a while, she hadn't hugged him, held him, kissed him, or even reminded him how much she loved him. She knew she still loved him but wasn't sure about his actions at this time. She fealt selfish for longing for Hamtaro, who probably needed much more then she did right now. Hamtaro had told her that he would be fine but she couldn't take his word for it, she wanted to know that he was safe. She had been waiting for him to talk to her, but he seemed to be avoiding her and hanging around Kelly more then her. She knew he wasn't cheating on her because Kelly seemed to have no interest in boys at all. Bijou hadn't proved she was a lesbian, but had a pretty good idea that she was, which was more then likely true, for she heard Hamtaro say she had never dated in her life, or for that matter even kissed a boy, so she figured she was ethor a lesbian or just plain lost in the head. More then likely the second one, for Kelly wasn't like normal people, Kelly was smart and very tricky at times. She did pothography for a hobbie and didn't have any friends besides Hamtaro. This made Bijou think about her in a more suspicious manner. Bijou knew it was rude but she couldn't help herself. Kelly was just plain strange, and one thing that made Bijou feal really uneasy about her, is she had no expressions, she could be sad and never cry, be happy and never laugh, even suffer loss without remorse. She really wanted to talk to Hamtaro but she knew it would have to wait for Sandy knocked on the door. "Like girl you coming out today?" She asked. "Oui, I supose", Bijou said opening the door. Sandy walked in and sat on Bijou's bed. Bijou sat next to her after shutting the door. "Is this about Hamtaro girl?" Sandy asked looking at a worried Bijou. "Oui I can't help but v'worry about him", Bijou replied. "Bijou I'm sure Hamtaro is just going through a stage and he will get over it soon I mean Valentine's Day is like in 3 days I'm sure he will make it up to you then!" Sandy reassured. Bijou looked over at her caring friend and smiled weakly. "Oh Sandy all I can think about iz him, I can't do anything without v'worrying. I just have to know what iz wrong." Bijou said. "I'm sure whatever it is, it will blow over soon, trust me girl", Sandy said with a bright smile. "Well I got to go me and Maxy got to go to the gym got to stay in shape ya know?" Sandy said with a wink. Bijou smiled as Sandy left the room. She decided she might as well go outside as well considering it was more constructive then sitting and worrying. She grabbed a jacket and headed outside. She walked down the streets and cars passed her some honking because she was in the middle of the road, she hadn't noticed though. A car pulled around her and a man yelled at her, "Crazy bitch get off the road!" he Yelled. Bijou got angry and said, "how rude!" She went to the sidewalk not wanting to anger anyone else. She leaned against a store wall to hold herself up. She couldn't stop thinknig about Hamtaro and Panda. She had to know what was happening. Then she noticed a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned to see the hand belonged to Kelly. There Kelly was with her same emotionless face. Her blue eyes just staring and not even blinking. Her long white hair blew in the wind as she stood. Bijou turned to Kelly's direction, and gazed her azure eyes at her. Kelly lowered her hand. Bijou just stared back at her. They both said nothing for several minutes, untill Kelly broke the silence. "Your troubled child", Kelly said. "Excusea moi?" Bijou asked. "You heart is broken and your soul is a troubled one." Kelly said. "But don't worry the future looks bright for you and your loved." Kelly added. "How do you know?" Bijou asked. "I can see it in your eyes", Kelly said still emotionless. "Thank you Kelly zat means alot to me..." Bijou said quietly. "Love is eternal it leaves scars that can't be seen", Kelly said as she turned ot leave. Bijou simply stared at her. Kelly looked back fealing Bijou's eyes on her. After confirming Bijou was staring at her she walked off. Bijou didn't know much about Kelly but fealt closer to her now then ever before. She still found her a tad scary though, and was still suspicious about her, but those fealings would have to wait another day, for she needed to talk to Hamtaro and she didn't care how she was going to do it. She walked back home with only one thing racing through her mind, "Love is eternal is leaves scars that can't be seen."

Chapter Ten: In Loving Efforts

Everything he knew, had come crashing down, his life, his family, his friends, his entie life was destroyed, and Panda knew it. He knew that his existance now rests in the hands of others. He hated what he had become but it was all he knew now and he couldn't go back. Hamtaro had been wandering the streets looking for answers. He knew that if he told the police Panda would find him, but that mattered nothing to him. His real concern was Bijou, he was afriad Panda would hurt her and that's what kept him quiet. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Bijou, and nothing else. He loved her so much, he knew what he had avoided her, but only because he was ashamed of himself. He wanted to protect her from Panda, but more he wanted to be around her. He sat at the bus stop waiting. As he sat he began to think about Bijou. He imagined his hand running through her long blond hair, and his other arm would rub her cheek. She smiled and looked up at him. He would smile and look back. She wrapped her arms around him as he put his arms on her waist. They both leaned in and their lips met. Suddenly Hamtaro's day dream was interupted, by a voice. "Waiting for something?" Said a familair voice. He turned to see it was Sandy. Sandy sat down next to him. "What's up with you Hamtaro, I mean we've been friends for a really long time and you have been like shutting me out." She said. "I havn't been doing that", Hamaro replied. "Ya you have, shutting me out, keeping me in the dark, what is so horrible you can't tell me?" She asked. "It's nothing, I just miss Bijou is all", Hamtaro replied. He was only half lieing because he really did want to see her, but he knew what was going on wasn't nothing. Sandy looked at him. "I mean I love her so much that I always think about her and my heart begins to race", he said. "Don't tell me that tell her that", Sandy replied. Hamtaro sighed and looked down. "Yeah if she will still talk to me..." Hamtaro said gloomily. "I'm sure she will, I mean she loves you doesn't she?" Sandy said. "I'm pretty sure." Hamtaro replied. "Then go for it, tell her, be with her Hamtaro she needs you." Sandy said and with that Sandy got up and left. Hamtaro knew Sandy was right and Bijou did need him, but he was afraid for her safty, being around him makes her easier to spot for Panda, but then being alone makes her a sitting duck. He didn't know what to do, his mind began to race with thoughts. He wanted nothing more then to simply make it all stop. He sometimes thought about killing himself to make it all go away. He knew this wouldn't solve anything, but it would make his pain go away. But he never went through with it, because he knew Bijou woulf be crushed, and he didn't want her to be hurt in anyway. He wished his life were more simple sometimes. He wished he could just live a simple life, but Panda sure as hell was making it hard for him to do that. He knew that Panda was probably watching him right now somehow. He figured Panda would stick around, but he couldn't contact him, for he put all his phones offline. Hamtaro figured this was so the police couldn't find him. He then imagined what it must be like to be Panda. Sitting around with a great life anda girl who loved him very much, even a little brother. Then one mistake and everything taken away from him, his family, his life and his love. He wondered why Panda did what he did, but Panda said not to ask why, just simply listen to him. He liked Panda but he knew that Bijou was more important than anything to him, He loved her more then life itself. For he knew his life wasn't complete without her. I wanted her so badly, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He then for once truely thought about Sandy's advice. If he told Bijou Panda would kill them both, but he wanted her so bad he would still want her even in death. He didn't care if Panda killed them both at this point he justed wanted to be with her. He knew he was being selfish but he was in so much pain he didn't care at this point. He would go to Bijou and tell her what he knew and most importantly tell her he loved her. He knew she would forgive him for no matter what he did, so he figured now was as good a time as any. He started to head back to the Appartment when he saw Pashmina wave to him from outfront. But then suddenly a Figure grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. Hamtaro knew things wouldn't end pretty.

Chapter Eleven: The Hold up

"Don't move or she dies", said the figure with knife holding it tighter agianst Pashmina's neck. "Ok listen up I want Panda give him to me and she will live." Said the figure again. "We don't know where he is", Hamtaro said calmly. "Think about this, let her go", Hamtaro said. "Shut up, I don't care to listen to this right now, my plan will not fail!" The Figure said. "Who are you?" Pashmina asked. The figure poked its head out from behind her to reveal it's face. The face had belonged to none other than Kelly! Hamtaro was shocked. "Kelly why are you doing this, I thought we were friends", Hamtaro said. "Oh cut the bullshit Hamtaro, I was never your friend I only befriended you to get closer to Panda. I've been watching him for almost 3 months, he was just what I needed for my plan." Kelly said. "What plan?" Hamtaro asked. Hamtaro saw the others come outside to see what was happening. They all froze at what they saw. "No one move or she dies!" Kelly yelled. Everyone did as told except Hamtaro. Hamtaro went and grabbed a lead pipe and held it tight in his hand. Kelly imedaintly turned to his direction. "Drop your weapon now!" She yelled. Hamtaro hesistated. "Drop your weapon!" She repeated. Hamtaro hesistated again but then did as told and dropped his pipe. He then head a gun cock and looked and agun was held up to Kelly's head. To Hamtaro's suprise the one holding the gun was Panda! "You drop YOUR weapon", he said in an intense voice. Kelly simply smiled and held her weapon firm. "Don't make me kill you", Panda said. "Panda, how are you darling?" Kelly asked. Panda became enraged. "Drop it or I'll pop you like a pimple." Panda said even more tense. Kelly ignored his comment. "Panda these fools stand in your way", Kelly said. "Join me and kill them all", she added. Panda said nothing. He sat with his angered look and just as he went to say something, Hamtaropulled out a gun! "Now you drop your weapon!" Hamtaro yelled. "Hamtaro where the hell did you get a gun?" Yelled Bijou. "I have been carring it around, for protection", Hamtaro said. "Protection from what?" Bijou asked. "Protection from him!" Hamtaro yelled pointing at Panda. "He's insane, he's lost his mind, I can't take anymore I have to come clean." Panda get enraged and looked closer at Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, you know what will happen if you tell." Panda said more calmly. "I don't care!" Hamtaro yelled. "I can't take anymore, you can only push me so far Panda!" Hamtaro yelled. "I can't hold onto this anymore. Ever since I found this out it has been the bane of my existance." Hamtaro added. "No more, you can threaten me, take away my life, my friends, and even pul me this far, but when you threatened to kill Bijou you taken it to far." Hamtaro said. Bijou looked puzzeled, "he threatened to kill me?" She asked. "Yeah which is why I have been lieing to you so much lately." Hamtaro said. "But enough is enough, I'm going to tell you all what happened!" Hamtaro yelled. Panda's expression became filled with even more rage. "Panda went out one night and I followed him. When Panda reached where he was heading he spotted me. He said for me to tag along with him. I did as told that's when I saw it. Panda and I stopped outside an old house and Panda said for me to wait outside. I did just that and I saw him go in the house and kill a girl who lived there. I don't know why but he did. But we both ran as far as our legs would take us, and he told me that we can never say anything to anyone." Hamtaro explained. Panda got a sad look on his face as he looked down at the ground. "Hamtaro", he said, "I'm sorry", Panda said with tears running down his face. "Something inside me is gorwing and I can't control it. It's out of control and I fear what it may do", Panda said. "I'm sorry too", said Hamtaro lowering his weapon. "So am I", Panda said, and then raised his gun and shot Hamtaro. Bijou was screaming at this point. "Shut up or I'll kill your ass too!" Panda yelled. "You monster you killed Hamtaro!" Bijou yelled with tear in her eyes. Kelly simply laughed at this. "He didn't kill Hamtaro, I did!" Kelly declared with pride. "He didn't kill that girl ethor I told him to do that", Kelly stated with more pride. "I created him I gave him ultimate power, his strange genetic code mixed with the DNA I added to him makes him invincable, my ultimate weapon!" Kelly said as she laughed. Panda raised his gun up. "Join me Panda", Kelly wispered. "Together we will rule", she said and licked the side of his face. Panda lowered his gun. Kelly leaned in to kiss him. As there lips met gunshots were heard. Panda had sot her several times in the chest while she was distracted. "I don't like what you've done make it stop!" Panda yelled. Kelly stood up and held her bleeding side. "I offered you power, imortality and a spot at my side, but it seems you choose death over all of that, nevertheless you have come to the right place!" Kelly's flipped and grabbed the gun Hamtaro dropped, and shot Panda several times. Panda went flying and hit the ground. Pashmina screamed. "Now time for the rest of you!" Kelly yelled. "Wait you and me", Panda said getting up. The others were amazed he was still alive. "You and me one last fight", Panda said. Panda kneeled on the ground and moaned in pain. As he did this the bullet holes in him healed. Kelly smiled. "I will show you my true power!" she declared. Kelly put her hands on her head, and screamed in pain. As she did this her body began to shift into a wolf shape. It all came together Kelly was a werewolf and so was Panda! Kelly charged at panda and jumped on top of him, as panda's teeth became fangs. As Kelly attempted to rip out Panda's throat he stabbed her with a knife and threw her aside. Panda grabbed her and bit her. As he did this his body began to shift back to normal. His bite had reversed the process and changed him back to normal! Kelly changed back to resemble her human form. "I made something for you", Panda said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver arrow, that had some kind of fuse on it. Panda grabbed a bow gun from his side and loaded the arrow into it. As he did this he realized he didn't have a light. Just then he saw Hamtaro sit up. "Panda catch!" Hamtaro said as he threw a lit ciggarete to Panda. Panda used it to light the arrow. He pointed it at Kelly who was now heading straight for him. "Your fucked now", Panda said and shot the arrow. The arrow went through Kelly. "Argh! You basterd..." Kelly said, and with that the arrow exploded and Kelly's body was set into flames. She fell onto the ground as her body became charred. Panda dropped his gun and fell to the ground. He began to cry. Hamtaro stood up and Pashmina and Bijou all went over to comfort Panda. "It's ok Panda", Pashmina said hugging him. "Yeah Panda you saved my life." Hamtaro said. Panda looked over puzzled. Hamtaro pulled a knife with a bullet in it and dropped it on the ground. "Panda", Pashmina said. Panda looked over at her. "I love you Panda", she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too", Panda said. She leaned in and they both kissed. Hamtaro sighed and lit another ciggarete, this had to be the msot action he had seen in his entire life. He knew at least now it was all over. He knew that things would return to normal soon.

Chapter Twelve: The Ending

Bijou looked came home from the cafe and back to the appartment. It was Valentine's day and she still hadn't seen Hamtaro all day. She sighed as she pulled out her key to her room. As she opened the door she noticed something on the floor. It was a Hersey kiss. She noticed a trail of them. She followed them and they led into her bathroom. Bijou went inside and looked and there were lights around the shower. That were held up with fish hooks. She then noticed the shower was on and around the tub were dozens of roses. She looked in the shower and noticed someone was standing there. That someone was Hamtaro! He stood there not noticing the shower was even on. But she looked at his jeans and saw the color on them had begun to fade, so she figured this was intensional. "What iz all of this?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro smiled. "I've kissed the floor you walk on and showered you with roses", he said with a smile. She had never fealt more close to him. Hamtaro held out his hand to her. She hesistated. "Come on it's ok", Hamtaro said. Bijou took his hand and Hamtaro led her gently into the shower. Water rushed down her. She looked at Hamtaro as his wet hair covered his eyes. He moved his hair back so he could see and put his hands around her waist. He then looked down at his pocket and pulled out a pack of ciggaretes. Bijou frowned at him. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He tossed the pack into the garbage. "Do you mean it?" Bijou said. Hamtaro nodded. She gazed at him for a long time, and he did the same. He moved her wet hair back and leaned in and kissed her. As they pulled away he smiled and said, "Cheers." She smiled and replied "Cheers" back at him. She put her arms around him and they kissed again.

The End 


End file.
